A Moment In the Life
by Kayanvid Brielle Elven
Summary: Bra has been sent to Planet Vegeta to learn to control her powers and when she thinks of why she is there, all these flashbacks open up in her mind...a little romance in it, but i promise no lemon...sorry maybe next story ^_^
1. Craptacular Days

**__**

A Moment in the Life 

****

Disclaimer: _yadda yadda yadda DB/DBZ/DBGT all property of Toei Animation and Funimation. All Hail to Akira Toriyama who started it all._

****

Author's Note: _This is in Bra's point of view, might be some Pan p.o.v. depending on responses later on in the chapters. ^_^ just wanna get at least 20 reviews and we'll see_

****

Prologue: Planet Vegeta

I don't know how long I had been here with my father. On this planet for so long that I had very few memories of Earth, my home. Wait a minute, it hadn't been that long. 7 months ago to be exact, my father had decided my bloodline was too precious to be squandered on a defenseless child. Well he didn't decide that 7 months ago, it was more like since birth...even maybe when he trained Trunks he prepared for this. That is my dad, the Prince of All Saiya-jins, better know as Vegeta. I am the only daughter born to him and my mother. Name's Bra. Princess of Saiyans. Well I can't say I am not thankful for my father's decision to train me. I have been feeling the need to fight for a while. He knew I think, maybe because I suddenly picked fights in school, and sometimes I would just provoke my friends for small things. But I guess the problem goes further back then that.

****

Chapter One: Craptacular days

It all started a month or so before our departure, I started first grade of Orange Star High School. I walked into those double doors to the hallway and I felt the strange urge to turn back and fly home. Why didn't I follow my instinct? My first encounter with the "in-crowd". A bunch of jocks and their girlfriends. One of the guys who was unattached to a female looked me up and down and smirked. "Hehehe, fresh meat, this one's mine guys" I was must have been the joke because they burst into laughter and pointed at me. I fought the urge to break their stubby fingers right then and there, I was courteous enough to sidestep them all and continue to my first class. They all watched my exit and made a comment about my boots, which me turn on my heels angry. But the smirking raven haired adonis who was too pretty for his own good got cocky. He rushed to cut off my means of passage, then he reached out for my hair to touch it. I backed my head up in one swift move and walked in the opposite direction. Raven Boy followed. "Hey baby, why you running away, you scared?...I won't bite..much" and with that he smirked and turned to his friends who watched the scene, gave then the thumbs up. I squinted my eyes at him and kept walking right out the door. Only took Raven Boy a full a second to grab my arm and pull me back. "And where do u think u are going, hottie?" He gazed down to my red halter-top that revealed more than it should. I suddenly wished I had taken mom's advice and wore a sweater. I pulled my hand from his and spoke. "Home." He looked shocked, then suddenly intrigued by my answer. "Home, huh? well, well, the freshman's first day and she is already skipping out, you're my kinda gal" I suddenly winced at his cheap line. He kept rambling on and I couldn't help notice he reminded of a softer version of the Android 17. For a second I wished my father had brought me to school, but seeing as how I can see what would be the result of any encounter, I shook my thoughts out of my head, much to the surprise of the raven boy's dismay. "What, baby, you don't want to ride with Kaede? Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Seemed like he was begging now, I couldn't help but laugh. "I have to go to class, Kaede, it was nice meeting you." He was furious, but he didn't pursue it. I walked by the staring group and heard someone mutter "major burn". I dashed into my first period class right before the tardy bell. That day i learned that I had blew off one of the most popular boys in school. According to Pan, he was every girl's dream boyfriend. I wondered why. Besides his gift of a sightly face, he was all what his words depicted, cheap and superficial. I desperately needed to seek solace in a mall. I skipped out on fourth period. 

The mall scene was packed with upper classmen from the school, all wearing those little carroty star badges as was mandatory school identification. Down by the food court I saw Marron laughing nervously as people gawked at Trunks downing sixteen burgers at once. I made a face, but I was actually shocked that he took time to wipe his mouth with a napkin. I guess his manners only stretches so far. I chuckled, which made an echo that I was sure Marron heard because she looked in the direction of the sound. I ducked into a sporting good store to avoid any contact with him or Marron, or anyone else familiar who would scold me. Bad choice of hiding places. As I crawled through a selection of dumbbells, I dropped a few, but I was in such a rush to get to the other exit of the store that I had not noticed I had bumped right into a man and a woman standing by the cash register. I tried to hurry past them but I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and pull me up. I stared at into the angry faces of Paris and Goten.

If I there was ever a time I felt I needed to disappear, it was then. Knowing the reputation of the disciplinary committee in Orange Star High School, I rued the day I bumped into the head of the committee and his ever-so-perfect model girlfriend. She stared at me like I was a lost stray dog, but she was civil. "Bra is it? What are you doing here?". I scratched my head and straightened my skirt. Goten tapped his foot impatiently. I decided to make it short. "I.." "Are skipping fourth period, yes that is apparent, now what is the reason for it and how long have u been here? did u even go to school at all?" After Goten's barrage of questions I felt an awful taste in my mouth. Paris rolled her eyes and motioned to a ladies clothing store, kissed his cheek, looked at me, and walked off in that direction. I backed up to let her pass but she chose to bump into me anyway. I fought the urge to hit her. I had not realized that Goten was already going through my backpack and pulling out my schedule. "Let's see...fourth period...Bra? PE?!? of all classes, PE? What would your father say if he knew you skipped a chance to train?" I chuckled. "Ah, physical education. What a lousy excuse for a human to show off their useless talent to flip and trip across a room. If I wanted to see that, I could have stayed home and watched Baka Fighters. Besides, I doubt my father would care much if I decided to watch adolescent boys make fools of themselves". Goten looked in between anger and shock. Apparently, PE is one of his favorite classes. I muttered, "No wonder Pan was able to beat you, you train with those idiots all day when you should be..." "WHAT WAS THAT BRA?!?" I chose not to finish the sentence. He handed me my backpack and pointed to the door from which I came. When I walked out, Marron and Trunks were sitting on a bench in front of the sporting goods store. they looked up and at the sight of me being followed by Goten, they looked away sadly. And I was escorted out of the mall in shame.

****

Author's Note_: Not too bad I hope...hopefully if I get at least one review, I'll be happy ^_^ even without any, because this is a pain of joy for me. Chapter Two...Bra faces her punishment from the committee and yet she still manages to get herself in trouble when Kaede finally wants revenge for his bruised ego!(and of course more of the prologue)_


	2. Detention

**__**

Prologue: Planet Vegeta

"Bra, are you listening to me?" "Huh, oh....yeah dad, control strength, control power, control ki...got it". My father crossed his arms and shook his head. "Bra, I said that over an hour ago". I smiled in embarrassment. Man, I am really out of it, I can't even pay attention to what my father. So many lessons to learn just to control something that comes so natural, it makes no sense. "Bra hold this bar, see how long you manage to hold it without growing impatient...", that was three hours ago. I managed to hold three hours. Lucky for me I am just daydreaming or this would be unbearable...almost as unbearable as the punishment I got for skipping fourth period...

_ ****_

Chapter Two: Detention

"Three hundred ninety-one, three hundred ninety-two.." I was dying. Well, it felt like it. After 300 sit-ups, 1000 push-ups, and 393 laps around the track field , I nearly collapsed on the ground. "Huh...392 and a half, not bad for a warm up." I shot a glance at him as he kept eyeing his watch. "WARM UP!!! THIS WAS JUST A WARM UP?!? YOU MUST BE JOKING!!!!" I tried to finish the lap and wound up running into a light pole instead. "Aw man, can't...take...anymore". He chuckled. While I sat on the ground with my thoughts, Goten's cell phone rang for fifth time. The other students also in his detention session continued their physical training. I tried not to listen to the conversation, but it was inevitable to hear a very frustrated sounding Paris on the other end. "Arigato Paris, it's just that I was a little busy with the kids...no I'm not saying they are more imp-.... you were supposed to help today too, you are also on the comm....(more frustrated sounds)...Paris...Paris..please calm down...ok I'm sorry...why don't you come over, I'll make it up to you..." Goten grinned slyly and I shook my head. "Sound just as bad as Kaede, sheesh". The voice on the other end softened and rambled on, then "Ok, see ya soon...bye". Goten grinned even more and then looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. He made a frown, then smirked, then raised an eyebrow, then smiled again. I laughed, and then I remembered something he said in his conversation with Paris. "blahblahblah, distracted with the kids". I stopped laughing and tried to jog in place. He raised an eyebrow again. 

A girl with glasses and short brown hair approached me and whispered, "Hey Bra, was it? You're new to school, right? Well a word of advice, don't slack off or you see him--" she pointed to Goten, "he'll kill ya...with chores". "Chores?!? ha! You're kidding right, I don't do chores, especially for him". I didn't notice that he was staring in our direction. In a moment of brashness, I smirked at him and replied, "What are you grinning at, scissor-head?" The girl with glasses chortled and I noticed a couple other students did the same. I was satisfied. Goten did not even try to hide his amusement. But still, I had crossed a line. He looked across the field to the football team practicing punts, hikes, and whatever else they did on the field. He nodded his head in their direction. He grinned. "So you wanna know what I'm grinning about?" He pointed to the team. "I just found the fitting punishment for the lack of respect you have for school policy. As of now, I appoint you official water girl for the Orange Star High varsity football team." I looked at him like he was the biggest jerk I knew..which might have been true. "No, I don't think that will work out Goten, so why don't you try to find a better punishment?" The girl with glasses doubled over in laughter and pointed at me. "Didn't I tell ya he was a stickler for policy...sheesh, you newbies never listen!" Goten cleared his throat. "Now, now Bra, if you don't like being a water girl, you can always do janitorial work instead, how about that?" I got up and glared at him. I sized him up. "You listen here, I am not gonna do any of your stupid punishments, you are not my dad. I won't stand for it." If Goten was ticked before, he was pissed off. "Oh, is that so, Bra? well we'll just see how you react when I tell your father what you think of discpline and training." I backed up and thought about it: those are the two favorite words in my dad's vocabulary. If he knew I was starting trouble unreasonably in school, he would definitely start training me at home, which would cut into my time to...do nothing and shop. "I am especially surprised in you Bra-chan, you used to be such a good girl--" I grabbed his collar. "HEY, don't you dare patronize me! You are not much older than I am you jerk! and mind you I am not afraid to show my violent side, got it ?!?" I let go of his collar. He looked at me quietly, like he was confused. He then turned to the girl with glasses. "And as for you Keiko, this is your third time here this week, I think you are enjoying this too much...therefore, you will be assistant to the water girl indefinitely." She gulped. "In-def-inite-ly??" Looked down at me in anger. I didn't know whether to keep arguing my punishment or leave it as it is. "Hey no one told you to laugh Kei-ko...it cannot be that bad anyway." Paris raced across the field and hopped into Goten's outstretched arms. I motioned to them. "It's better than staying to watch the necking duo over there." Keiko laughed. "Why Bra, is that biting sarcasm or just plain old jealousy?" I glared at Keiok out of the corner of my eyes. Paris looked down at me and then to Keiko. "Goten, what is she doing here?" "Paris, don't you remember, we caught her skipping fourth period...I gave her the job." He winked at Paris. She grinned. "Oh, the 'job' job?" "Yes that job." Then they both snickered. I couldn't stand being talked about right in front of my face so I limped to the football field. The word "kids" came back to mind and I grumbled. Goten looked over. "Hey Bra, I'm not done talking to you yet." I was done listening though. Ah, to be bold or not to be bold. I chose the latter. I leaned on the railing that led to the bleachers and tapped my foot. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't expect there will be any problems with this assignment." I moved my shoulder away, waved a hand over my shoulder and kept walking. "Come on Keiko, we have work to do."

"So skipping fourth period huh, nice job for a freshman." I looked over at Keiko while I laid out towel on the bleachers. "Hey, it was not like I had planned to do that, it just happened, I don't intend on making it a habit." Keiko took this chance to be bold. "Oh, is this what the real Bra thinks, or is it Bra trying to impress Goten. I saw how you looked at Paris...you were jealous..haha?" Again the word "kids" comes to mind. In the distance I hear Goten and Paris laughing. For some reason, this irritates me, so I lash out at Keiko. I grabbed her collar. "Hey, if you ever mention that again I'll tear your four-eyed head off, you hear me?" Keiko laughed and put her hands up. "Hey, whatever you say Bra. Sheesh, for a tough girl, you sure are touchy about this... I know something is up, and I'm going to find out what it is some time, I can see it. Hey, this means now we're partners in crime, right?" I laughed and shook her extended hand. "Right." Then a linemen looked in our direction. "Hey water girl, pass me a towel and get me something to drink," a boy yelled over to me. "Yes, sir...you lousy son of a b.." "Bra?! where is that coming from?" Keiko shook her head and laughed. I threw a towel in his direction. 

We stared at boys who sprinted across the 50-yard line. One boy stopped and blew a kiss to Keiko, which made the color rise in her cheeks. I rolled my eyes. Then the boy looked at me and burst into laughter. "I take it you are not into romance, huh?" I couldn't answer so I changed the subject. "Uh, am I part of a joke I don't know about?" Keiko finally snapped out of her daydream and responded. "Huh...oh well two jokes I am guessing...one that you blew off Kaede Reto, and two that you look like you just got into a fight." Keiko rummages through her backpack to pull out a mirror. My hair was in all places, there were visible lines under my eyes, and my sweatshirt had grass stains all over it. "Darn control freak, put me in physical training like we're in boot camp or something...anyway, I wonder how joke one got around." "Well your best bet is Saki Reto, his sister, she is the girlfriend of the quarterback of the team and she was there when it happened." Keiko pointed Saki out amongst the cheerleader who flipped and tripped on the sidelines. She looked vaguely familiar. " Saki is really nice, but boy does she have a gift of gab, I mean one time she..." As Keiko went into one of her reveries, I rubbed my aching neck. "and I was like 'No way' and ....BRA LOOKOUT!" Out of nowhere a football hit me squarely in the face and landed in my lap. I squeezed the life out of the pigskin. Down the field, Kaede high fived his teammates and pointed to me, then shouted, "Hey baby, I knew you'd come around, you had to be water girl just so you can get close to me huh? But it's too late for you now, I'm sure one these guys would love to help you get into shape," He winked, "and one more thing, learn reflexes kid, or you are gonna get hurt." I looked at Keiko and she smiled. "Go get em gir--whoa, she's fast!" I got up so quickly that I had not realized I wasn't running, but power flying at Kaede. I tackled him to the ground and threw the deflated ball in his face. For a second, I saw the shock and slight fear on his face for being knocked down by a girl. He tried to maneuver a couple of times, which only made me determined to beat the crap out of him. By now he had lost his helmet so I grabbed him by the front of his uniform and held my fist out in front of his face. He held my fist and smiled. "Hehe, you are quite the kinky girl. If you wanted to be on me, it could have been easily arrang-" "Don't even think about finishing that sentence unless you want to end up in traction." He laughed. "Traction huh? I don't think that I have a problem with that." Then laughter came from his surrounding teammates. He winked at me and I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Some of the teammates winced at the sound of it. They started to throw down their helmets in anger. I got up and glanced around. "GO BRA, YOU CAN DO IT, GET 'EM WOOHOO!!" Keiko stood up in the bleachers cheering and the cheerleaders rolled their eyes, all except Saki, who seemed to be interested in what was going on. Before things got any worse I saw Goten approaching. I turned my head and felt the sting of an attack to my cheek. I fell back on the ground where Kaede still sat holding his cheek. I looked up, holding my cheek and saw Paris cracking her knuckles. "Next time, I won't be so nice kid. Don't go starting fights with my cousin or you'll have to face me." She looked around. "What are you all looking at? Practice is officially over, get out of here!" And the crowd dispersed. I held my cheek as Keiko rushed to help me up. I stared icily at my adversary.

****

Author's Note: _Now wasn't that just foul of Paris? Don't worry, she gets hers much later on ^_- lol. Let's see Chapter 3. Bra has time to think things over when she gets home, but she is reminded of the events when Goten comes over and talks with Trunks. And it seems to frustrate her, why? only Keiko seems to know. Next time, on a very special Dragonball AZ (alternate zone) lol_


End file.
